A major problem in using modular phased arrays having a parametric amplifier at each element is providing pump power to the parametric amplifiers. This difficulty is caused by the fact that the pump frequency must be much higher than the operating frequency, ten or more times higher. If the operating frequency itself is high, for example, 10 gHz, then the pump frequency is inconveniently high. It becomes difficult to distribute over a large array face because of conventional feed losses and the phase tolerances (and thus mechanical tolerances) that may be required.